The Man With No Face
by Megustamuffins
Summary: The citizens terrified. This thing... this unhumane creature. The man with no features, no color, nothing. But really is he there? Or just a figment of imagination. A twisted illusion? The only thing that is recognizable... is white. But what does this mean? Is this a demon, the devil, or not even there? FOREVER HIATUS


**This is an apology for not updating my stories in... a while. But school... and life... and ect and you get a totally swamped Wing Sama. I just wanna say.. hold in there my avid fans and just you wait. Once I get a bit of free time... then BAM!**

* * *

During the day they were just a body in the crowd. If you looked closer, you could see it had no face. It wasn't evident, but as hard as you tried you could never remember even one feature. Was it red, black or blonde hair? What color were those eyes. At first you just though, look it is just a normal guy. But if so, you were wrong. Because the horror only sunk in after he had gone. The man with no face.

That is what the locals called him. But no one could comment on this, for when he was in your vision, the normalcy would get to you. And your mind would believe that you were talking to a person. Not an it. Was it even a man? Or was it a monster.

Those out a dusk who saw it would only remember a scar. That was all. But it was still an interesting development, for it meant that the thing did have at least one trait distinguishable. This made the fear a little less pronounced. But the citizens of this town still were aware of the monster in their midst. The only thing unchangeable was the outfit. A black cloak, black boots peeking out and a black hood shrouding part of its head.

Those that heard it talk said that it sounded like a girl, or maybe a young boy. And the body was always scrawny and not very tall. It would leave the village near dusk. But no one knew what happened at night, or where it went to sleep. Did it even sleep?

Today something changed though. Three new travelers came to town. Oddly, they were revolted by the burning crosses placed all around the villages. When asked, the citizens just told them the truth. When it was near, the fire would go out. This is how they knew when the blankness of mind would overtake them. But the three just looked at each other. And the word Akuma was exchanged. But the villages knew they were wrong. This was no demon. It was the devil itself.

The shrouded man approached the store as the three watched in fascination as the eyes of those in its vision went blank. But they could still think, and still had to take care of this problem. Following the thing, now with a grocery bag full of food, they crept behind it.

Arriving at a small and nicely kept cottage, the figure went in. Creeping up to the window, noticing the sky was dark, they watched as the cloak was dropped on the floor. And in that second the sun went behind a cloud a bright light filled the cabin. The three peeking in covered their eyes, then when opening them again, eyed the scene in wonder. There, turning toward the window, was a creature. This was definitely not a demon, or the devil.

White locks, floating and cascading to the floor. Lightly flushed cheeks contrasted with porcelain skin. A pink scar, covering part of the face with a pentagram at the top and a hooked edge ending it. Large silver eyes, framed by thick dark lashes glanced toward a large piano filling the foyer. A white shirt and neat red bow, black pants and black boots. White gloves covered its hands and an eerie smile placed upon its face.

It walked over to the instrument, sitting on the white marble bench. Immediately the room was transformed to a white endless void. Just a stark white piano, the beautifully crafted bench and ebony keys. It closed its eyes, placing the gloved hands on the keys, and began to play. The sound drifted to where the three crouched, shocked.

The pure noise. The song of life. This….. this thing was playing something inhumane. The sheer passion behind the sounds emitting from the piano… were.. beautiful. The three sat there until sunrise, totally mesmerized. Until the song was ended. Then the man, or woman, dropped their head onto their hands. Tear running freely as the sky began to lighten, the sun not yet peeking above the horizon. Then the silvernett stood up and grabbed the cloak, fumbling to put it on. The hood covered their head right as the first corner of the sun began visible, and then again there was the man with no face.

It walked out of the cottage, and the three hid in the bushes. On its way to the village went the thing, leaving a white piano, with glistening tears shining on some of the keys. Yes, this was no Akuma.

* * *

**I am still trying to determine if I should continue this... What dah y'all think? ^^ Please review! Or something productive. IDK... *Sigh* It is late here and this is actually my entry in a writing contest... cept without the same ending and refrences to d. gray man... :P**

**Will I win? Only my fellow writers skill levels will decide. if you want to see the unedited version then I will be posting it on ... I am WithoutwingsX there too. But I might not posty... IDK! *SOB***


End file.
